Sick Day
by KatterBug
Summary: Hiyori's sick in bed after both her body and her spirit spent all day in the rain. But never fear, Yukine and Yato have made it their job to take care of her! Takes place after episode 12 of the anime. Fluff Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Hiyori's sick after both her body and her spirit spent all day in the rain! But never fear, Yukine and Yato have made it their job to take care of her!

Takes place after episode 12 of the anime.

3/30/2014- Note to self: never publish the same day you finish writing. Minor edits and fixes.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiyori sighed and rolled around in her bed, trying and failing, to get comfortable, her stomach was hurting, she felt nauseous, and hot. The ceiling above her was spinning, but at least she was in her own bed in her own house. It had taken the better part of the morning for Hiyori and her father to convince her mother that she didn't need to be admitted to the families hospital for something like a fever, she was glad her father was so practical. They had both left the house shortly afterwards and headed to work, they promised to try and be home early, but Hiyori knew they worked longer on weekends since a lot of the staff had taken off, they wouldn't be back till late, and soon Hiyori would have the whole place to her self.

There was a quiet knock on her door, and her throat scratched unpleasantly when she shouted come in. Mrs. Sasaki opened the door slowly, and looked at Hiyori with worry in her eyes. Hiyori couldn't help but smiled at her housekeeper's concern, it warmed her heart to be reminded that there were people cared about her health. As she sat up she noticed it looked like Mrs. Sasaki wanted to say something, she cut off the kind woman before she could offer to cancel her plans of spending the weekend visiting her family in the countryside, to stay with Hiyori.

"Please don't worry about me, I only wish I hadn't of had one of my stupid snooze attacks in the rain." Hiyori laughed softly, who know that leaving both her body and her spirit in the rain would leave her so miserable just a few days later. But it was worth it to have her memories of Yato and Yukine back, she would do it all over again if she had to. She was going to see them later today, but it looked like she would have to reschedule her plans. That upset her a bit.

"Papa already gave me a big dose of our best fever medicine, and it tasted awful so it should work really well."

"I'm sure that you're right, your cheeks have a bit more color in them than they did this morning." Mrs. Sasaki's smile told Hiyori that, at the very least, she felt less guilty about leaving a sick child on her own.

"There is some stew in the fridge you can heat up if you feel like eating, and if you need something you shouldn't hesitate to call the neighbors. Goodbye dear, I will be back Monday afternoon, I hope you feel better by then."

"Thank you very much, I'm sure I'll be right as rain by tomorrow." Hiyori chuckled at her own choice of words, and with one last smile and well wishes Mrs. Sasaki shut Hiyori's door and left for the countryside.

Hiyori laid back down and closed her eyes, being alone for a few hours would be good for her, she had a lot on her mind and needed to work though her thoughts without any interruptions. She still needed to call Yato and cancel their plans for the day, he'd probably whine, a lot, _maybe I can just tweet him_, but it seemed the medicine was kicking in and she just couldn't stay awake for even a minute more. She drifted off to sleep with her head still full with everything that had happened over the last two months.

.o0o.

Hiyori had been having a nice dream, but the visions were fading quickly as she was pull from her slumber by something unpleasantly moist and cool touching her forehead and cheeks, _at least it smells nice_, she mused still mostly asleep, she really didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She heard a voice, but was still to sleepy to make out the words, it sounded rather panicked, she heard a second, much closer, voice clearly trying to calm the first voice down. _Yukine and..._

Slowly Hiyori opened her eyes, only to find Yato's upper half hovering over her, his hands still on her cheeks. Yato looked absolutely shock to see her awake and blushed pink before he seemed to understand the position he was caught in, sitting next to, and leaning over her while she slept in her bed, but he didn't have time to separate himself from her before Hiyori let out a panicked cry and sat straight up, bashing her head against his and sending him flying off the bed and landing at Yukine's feet.

Yukine completely overlooked his master on the floor and went straight to Hiyori's bedside, she was a lot paler now then when she had been sleeping and she was holding her forehead in her hands, but at least she had reacted the way he would normally expect, he took that as a good sign. Then he noticed the tail swishing behind her and the second body still sleeping peacefully on the bed, Luckily without the big red mark on her forehead that the half-phantom in front of him had.

"Hiyori, your soul slipped out."

.o0o.

_Ah, this isn't good._ Hiyori thought still holding her forehead, she felt 20x worse than she did just a minute ago. She was faint, her hands were shaking slightly, in fact her whole body felt numb and was way too hot. _What's going on, is this just because I hit my head, or sat up to fast?_ Hiyori was trying to swallow the growing nausea in her throat when she heard Yukine say something to her.

"I'm sorry Yukine, I didn't quite catch what you said?" Hiyori replied between pants. She tried to look up and meet Yukine's eyes, but found her sun soaked light colored walls were to bright for her, it was not helping the growing headache, and she immediately looked back down to the ground. She caught Yato's eyes watching her carefully, meeting his blue gaze helped calm her down slightly, and she kept her eyes locked with his, still panting and getting paler by the second.

Yato stood up quickly, the pain in his forehead completely forgotten when he realized what was happening, the sudden movement made Hiyori shut her eyes tight and keep them closed. Yato walked up to her quickly, stopping beside Yukine, who had also began to realize something was very wrong, and was becoming panicked again.

"Yato, what's wrong with her, what's happening!?" Yukine questioned urgently, his panicked state was beginning to affect Yato as well, but Yato knew he had to keep his composure, for everyone's sake.

"Hiyori, you need to go back into your body," Yato said firmly, he took her cheeks in his hands again, her face was clammier than his hands, "It seems like your spirit can't handle being sick like this on it's own, you need to go back and stay in your body!"

Yato repeated what he said, this time Yukine joining in, Hiyori struggled to hear them over the blood rushing in her ears, she finally understood what they were saying and tried to calm down a little. Yato had been right, the more it happened the more control she gained and over the past month she had gotten pretty good at controlling when she left her body, though it still happened often without her knowledge, she could usually go back at will. She finally got to a point where she could control her breathing and felt the familiar exhaustion as she fell back into her skin.

* * *

Holy molly, it's been about seven years since I wrote a fanfic, but I just love these three so much!

R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hiyori's eyes shot open with a start and she quickly sat up in her bed. It had felt like just a moment between entering her body and opening her eyes, but as she well knew from all the school she had missed, there was real no way to tell how long she had been knocked out for. She looked to her left and saw Yukine sitting on a chair he had dragged to her bedside.

"You're sick?" He asked dryly with a frown on his face.

Hiyori nodded weakly.

"Yes, it's just a fever, from being out in the rain." She mumbled the second part quietly, the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel guilty for saving her life and memories.

"I was really worried." his tone was more gentle now.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Yukine." Hiyori replied as she slipped her legs over the side of the bed to face him. "I'm glad you and Yato were there for me, I would have been really panicked if that had happened while I was on my own."

"By the way, where is Yato?" Hiyori asked, looking around her room she didn't see him.

"He went looking for a wet rag to help your fever, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, better than earlier, but you know what will really make me feel better?"

"What?"

"A big hug from my favorite Shinki!" Hiyori held out her arms expectantly and smiled. Yukine's ears turned pink.

"I-I'm going to go tell Yato that you're awake now!" He half-shouted, flustered and making a brake for the door, "Y-you should stay in bed okay."

"Okay!" Hiyori shouted in reply, she wasn't sure if he could hear her, it seemed like he was already down the stairs. Hiyori leaned back into her pillows and giggled to herself, she was just teasing him, though she was a little disappointed he hadn't taken her up on that hug, she supposed his flustered reaction more than made up for her disappointment.

.o0o.

Yukine rushed down the stairs, he decided to start looking for Yato on the first floor, his cheeks and ears were still burning. He slowed his pace down as he walked to the front of the house to start his search. He was a bit upset with himself, _getting so flustered over a hug, seriously_! He chastised himself. _I hope I didn't hurt Hiyori's feelings running away like that._

He checked the living room, Yato wasn't there. _Maybe if I apologize she'll let me hug her?_ He paused, wondering if he should change his train of thought, _no, I'm not thinking anything wrong so Yato should be fine,_ he reasoned, _There is nothing impure about hugging a close friend when she asks. I'm sure I would've heard by now if I had stung him._

Yukine made his way to the first bathroom, but before he could open the door heard noise in the kitchen down the hall. He sighed, _I should have known._

.o0o.

Yukine found Yato, but now he wished he hadn't, he wished that he could go back and continue pretending that the God was else where in the house for once actually doing what he said he was.

"Hiyori is sick and you're here, eating all her food!" Yukine couldn't remember the last time he was this mad at his master.

Yato flinched, for the second time today he was caught in a dangerous and completely explainable position. He really had just come down to the kitchen to find a wet cloth, then he saw the fridge and thought Hiyori might be hungry when she woke up. So of course he heated up the stew for her, and of course he had to try some first to make sure it was still fresh, he didn't want her to get even sicker! It was out of the kindness in his heart he took such big spoonfuls, he was just being a good friend! But, such as earlier, he didn't have time to explain his selfless actions before Yukine jumped up high and kicked him hard in the sternum, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him off his chair, down on to the floor.

"Oi! Is that anyway to treat your master!?" Yato shouted from the ground.

"**Shut up!** What kind of God steals from the sick?"

"Children should mind their own business! and I wasn't stealing anything, I was testing it to make sure it was safe for Hiyori, you should be thanking me!

"Thanking you!? You barely left anything in the pot, there's not enough for a freakin' stray cat, let alone a person!"

"Yeah, well I had to be sure that it was okay." Yato mumbled looking just a little guilty.

"Wow you two sure are loud, I hope you're not fighting over something silly." Hiyori's head poked around the wall.

"Hiyori, I told you to stay in bed.- "HIYORI! you're awake!"

"Yeah, that's what I came down here to tell you, before I found you eating her food." Yukine glared at Yato, annoyed he had been cut-off, "She says she's feeling better now."

"It's honestly just a fever," She pouted slightly embarrassed at the fuss they were making and that they were here and she was still in her pajamas. "You guys just caught me at my worst."

"Hiyori!" Yato jumped off the ground and trapped her in a bear hug, "We got so worried when you were late to Kofuku's house and you didn't pick up your phone or respond on twitter."

Hiyori flinched at his shouting in her ear and from his sudden closeness but she didn't have the energy to push him away or hit him again. That was taken care of for her. Yukine grabbed Yato by the back of his scarf and slammed him to the ground, he was seeing red, here he was struggling to decided weather or not it would have been inappropriate to hug her even when she asked, and his master had just jumped up and trapped her without so much as a moments hesitation.

"Maybe I should just stay in the floor today, if everyone is just going to keep pushing me down here."

Yato's stomach choose that moment to give out a loud growl, he paled. Yukine looked ready to hit him again.

Hiyori smiled at he scene in front of her.

"That's right, we were going to go get lunch together. I'm afraid I don't feel much like going out, but there is a bit of stew in the fridge that you're welcome to eat."

"HE _ALREADY_ ATE THAT!"

"I was **testing** it!"

"Well then, how about I make something for you two and we can just stay here." Hiyori turned to the pantry.

Yukine held out his hand for Yato to grab, and helped lift him off the floor. Once he was up Yukine let go and wiped his and against his pants. Yato pretended not to notice.

"Aren't you hungry too Hiyori?" Yukine asked.

"Not really, but I don't mind making something for you both." She replied.

"No, no, that won't do at all, Hiyori." Yato spoke up, "Yukine and I will make something for you." Yato gripped her shoulders and started push back towards the stairs. "You go back to bed and relax, we'll be up in a few minutes with some hot soup."

"I don't know," Hiyori resisted, "it's really not a problem for me to make you something." _And I'm worried you'll destroy the kitchen._

"Just how long do you think I've been a God? I can do something as simple as making soup!" Yato seemed genuinely upset that she was doubting him.

"He's right Hiyori, you go and relax, we'll bring up the food and then we can all eat together."

"Okay, I guess." She really didn't know if it was such a good idea to leave them alone in her house when they fought so much.

"Oh Hiyori, before you go, let me just give you this." Yato walked up to her and untied his scarf and wrapped it around Hiyori's neck, knotting it in the front with a bow.

"There." He stepped back to get a better look, "That should keep your soul from popping out again, keep it on until you feel better, okay?"

"R-right! Call me if you need anything." With that she hesitantly made her way up the stairs back to her room. She wondered if the old scarf actually had that ability or if Yato was just trying to put her mind at ease, either way she did feel comforted with it on.

* * *

Hmm, this is an OT3 Family/Friendship fluff story, but when ever I try to write a Yato+Yukine scene they kinda end up bickering... OTL  
But next chapter they're cooking together so I'll try harder to make it work!

_This was supposed to be a long oneshot._ I cry as I start working on chapter three


End file.
